As a combination weighing apparatus in the related art, for example, a combination weighing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is known. The combination weighing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a dispersion supply portion which disperses and supplies a weighing object to the surroundings; a plurality of hoppers which are circumferentially arranged around the dispersion supply portion, each weigh a predetermined amount of the weighing object so as to be selectively dropped and discharged; and a collection chute which is disposed below the hoppers and collects and discharges the discharged weighing object. The dispersion supply portion, the plurality of hoppers, and the collection chute are attached to a body portion, and the body portion is supported by a cylindrical support column.